Déjame ser tu héroe
by July Hope
Summary: Debilitada por la batalla, Ladybug casi sufre un accidente, pero cierto héroe llega a tiempo para salvarla. (Lukanette) (Viperionette)


One shot Lukanette. Dedicado a Marianne E con todo cariño. gracias por seguir impulsando estas historias, estoy ansiosa por leer tu siguiente creación.

* * *

—¡Bien joue! —Exclamaron Chat y Ladybug chocando puños, sin embargo, la chica perdió fuerza en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Chat Noir la recibió en brazos y le sostuvo el rostro, preocupado, tratando de adivinar si la chica tendría una herida a simple vista.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo la chica recuperándose y sonriéndole a su amigo.

—Pero... My Lady...

—Créeme, sólo estoy algo cansada por la batalla. Además, tenemos que irnos pronto o los miraculous perderán su efecto. —Dijo la chica sonriendo de medio lado, tratando de infundir valor a su colega. Miró a su alrededor, todos los héroes tenían la misma expresión de preocupación, pero Ladybug sonrió para todos, extendiendo su mano para Queen Bee.

Chloe perdió la transformación y entregó su peineta con una sonrisa altanera.

—Pues yo le creo. Hasta otra, Ladybug. —Dijo antes de perderse en la ciudad.

El tercer indicador de Chat Noir sonó y el felino le dedicó una mirada ceñuda a su amiga. Ella asintió para que el muchacho se alejara, prometiendo con la mirada que todo estaría bien.

El báculo de Chat Noir emitió un destello y un pitido, Natalie le estaba marcando. El héroe miró a su equipo con expresión de angustia, dejando al integrante más nuevo del equipo al final.

—Tranquilo. —Pidió el muchacho de cabellos cían. —Sabes perfectamente dónde encontrarme para entregarte mi miraculous, cualquier cosa que tengas que atender, lo entendemos, te apoyamos.

—Gracias, te debo una. —El felino de dedicó una mirada de nuevo a su lady, una mirada suplicante que le dio tiempo a la chica de pararse en sus propios pies y cerrar los pies en primera de ballet para reafianzar su punto.

—Estaré bien. —Insistió ella.

—Me voy a quedar cerca. —Advirtió Viperion mirando a Ladybug con intensidad, cuestión que hizo a Chat suspirar, un poco más tranquilo. —La cuidaré por ti. —Prometió el héroe mirando a su colega, asintiendo para que Chat pudiera irse tranquilo.

—Chicos, de verdad, esto no es necesario. —Pidió la heroína sonriendo de medio lado.

—No tiene nada de malo que nos preocupemos por ti, My lady. —Dijo Chat agachándose sobre los nudillos de la heroína y plantando un beso ahí antes de saltar.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, grita. —Pidió Viperion alejándose de la zona.

—Gracias. —Murmuró la heroína, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Apenas el héroe salió de la vista de ellos, Rena y Caparazón se quitaron también sus miraculous y los entregaron a la heroína, cuyo cuarto indicador sonó, dándole la alerta de que debía correr cuanto antes.

—Gracias por esto, chicos. Han estado increíbles. —Exclamó lanzando su yoyo para buscar dónde perder la transformación.

—¡Hasta otra! —Exclamó Alya tomando una mano de Nino.

El sol se ponía lentamente en el horizonte. Ladybug temió quedarse sin luz antes de encontrar un buen lugar para darle tregua a Tikki y que la pequeña pudiese recobrar fuerzas.

Saltó a un tejado cercano y pisó una teja suelta, no pudo evitar torcerse el tobillo y caer del techo, y aunque hubiese querido usar el yo-yo para frenar su caída, aquella herramienta se disolvió en una lluvia diamantina rosa. Marinette estaba perdiendo la transformación, vio sus botas disolverse en el mismo destello, vio cómo el piso se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad y supo que no habría nada que la detuviese.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de emitir un grito, estaba tan asustada ante la idea de caer desde un tercer piso sin las fuerzas de su miraculous para protegerse del dolor, que la garganta se le cerró, ahogando cualquier súplica por su vida.

Apretó los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que sintió fueron unos brazos cerrándose en torno a su cintura y espalda, deteniendo su caída justo a tiempo.

La heroína abrió los ojos y se encontró con el mentón de Viperion, quien había saltado hacia el tejado de nuevo; el héroe la sostenía con fuerzas contra su cuerpo, con una expresión sombría en el rostro. Se puso de pie en el tejado y bajó a Marinette con cuidado para que la chica pudiera ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio, la guio cerca de una chimenea para que ella se recargara si necesitaba apoyo.

El antifaz terminó de disolverse y Tikki apareció flotando, agotada. Marinette tomó a su kwami en las manos para resguardarla en su bolsita y darle tregua unos minutos. Ahí estaban las galletas de todos modos, así que la kwami podía reponer fuerzas; Marinette necesitaba arreglar la situación que tenía entre manos justo ahora... si es que aquello tenía arreglo.

—Así que tú eras quien se ocultaba tras la máscara. —Murmuró Viperion pensativo.

—Yo… esto no debería ser así.

Marinette apartó el rostro, apenada y sin saber interpretar el gesto del héroe.

—_Mon coccinelle_… debí haberlo sabido. —Admitió Viperion acariciando el rostro de la chica y obligándola a mirarlo. —Tiene todo el sentido del mundo creer que eres tú.

—No, claro que no. —Murmuró ella, dolida por las palabras del héroe. —Ladybug es valiente, arriesgada, poderosa, sabe cómo cuidar a los suyos, y Marinette es…

—Es lo doble. —Cortó Viperion tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y dedicándole una mirada cargada de intensidad. —Porque sin usar una máscara, defiende a los suyos sin importar que, sin la máscara se arriesga a levantar la voz por los que no pueden hacerlo.

—No lo sabes. No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. —Cortó ella tratando de bajar el rostro, debatiendo entre disfrutar del tacto cálido del héroe y ser honesta con sus sentimientos. —¿No estas decepcionado?

—¿Debería estarlo? —Murmuró Viperion como si aquello fuese lo más ridículo que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

Marinette apretó los puños a sus lados, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de agua, pero contuvo lo mejor que pudo las ganas de llorar, ya suficiente humillación era para ella que uno de los héroes con los que colaboraba de cerca hubiese descubierto su identidad, no podía darse el lujo de caer más bajo según ella.

—Soy la heroína de Paris, se supone que debo ser fuerte, un emblema de esperanza. Y justo ahora no soy capaz de sostenerme en mis propios pies.

—Estás cansada. —Murmuró Viperion poniendo una mano en el brazo de Marinette.

Aquella imagen la golpeó de lleno, recordándole una situación similar en la que había estado poco tiempo atrás. Había un muchacho que la había mirado con esa misma intensidad en la mirada, una chispa centelleante acompañada de una confesión de amor.

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco al recordar las palabras que Luka le había dedicado ese día.

Viperion siguió hablando con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, con esa misma mirada de confianza y adoración.

—Obviamente no eres capaz de sostenerte en tus propios pies, Ladybug, porque diste todas tus fuerzas para que París esté a salvo una noche más, devolviste la tranquilidad a los parisinos y lo hiciste sin pensar en si saldrías herida. Protegiste a la gente, y eso no lo hacen los kwamis, ellos sólo nos dan el poder para defender nuestra ciudad, pero potencian lo que somos en realidad, así como los akuma potencian el dolor de la gente.

—Me estás idealizando. —Murmuró dolida la chica, consiguiendo por fin desviar la mirada. —La gente ve a Ladybug y sólo son capaces de ver a la perfecta heroína de parís, pero no se dan cuenta de que en realidad sólo soy esto. No hay nada extraordinario en mí...

—Extraordinario. —Murmuró Viperion saboreando esa palabra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, soñando despierto con la posibilidad de que la chica recordase su confesión. —Si tan solo pudieras verte a través de mis ojos te darías cuenta de que, en verdad, eres una chica maravillosa.

—Yo…

Viperion se agachó hacia el rostro de Marinette, poniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica, acercándola un poco a sí mismo sin darse cuenta.

—Puedes ser la heroína de nuestra ciudad todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que seas invencible. —Murmuró Viperion acercando su rostro lentamente al de la chica, consiguiendo con aquellas palabras que ella le dedicara una mirada, azorada. —Eres la heroína de París, pero al menos por esta noche déjame ser tu héroe, déjame protegerte. Por favor, dime cómo hago para que te des cuenta… —Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la boca de Marinette al verla apretar los ojos.

—No puedo… —Musitó la chica.

—Porque te gusta alguien… —Murmuró el héroe en medio de un suspiro, pensando en el hecho de que Marinette de verdad debía estar enamorada de Adrien si no le interesaba la oportunidad de besar a un héroe.

Viperion se reclamó a sí mismo por aquel pensamiento.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng no era la clase de chicas que se dejaba impresionar por el exterior ni por el poder, claro que no aprovecharía nunca la oportunidad de besar a un héroe de París, iría contra lo que ella era en realidad.

¿Idealizarla? Claro que no. ¿Cómo decirle que conocía perfectamente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

Luka se reclamó también, pensando en sí mismo como su verdadero yo y no como su alterego heróico. Nunca considero la opción de aprovecharse del hecho de haber recibido un miraculous para acercarse a su musa, pero aquella oportunidad había surgido de la nada. Darse cuenta de que su musa y su compañera de trabajo eran la misma persona, eso lo cambiaba todo.

—Puede que él nunca lo sepa... —Murmuró la chica luego de tragar saliva con mucha dificultad, armándose de valor para continuar. —Puede que nunca vuelva a mirar en mi dirección, pero aún así, no puedo...

Viperion suspiró.

El aliento de Viperion acarició la boca de Marinette, consiguiendo arrancarle un escalofrío a la chica. Le gustaba sentirse deseada, le gustaba saber que alguien la admiraba, le gustaba saber que había una persona que la consideraba valiente, así que no supo resistirse cuando Viperion cerró el espacio entre ellos, robándole un beso a la chica y haciéndola suspirar en aquel gesto. Y por todo el tiempo que duró el beso, Marinette se permitió soñar con que era otra persona la que le robaba aquel beso, se permitió imaginar que eran otras manos las que la sostenían, imaginar la posibilidad de ser correspondida.

El beso terminó de forma suave y ella no pudo evitar emitir un murmullo que quebró la quietud del momento.

—Luka…

En cuanto hizo consciente qué había hecho, abrió los ojos, sorprendida, avergonzada. Viperion tenía una mirada de asombro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Murmuró Viperion.

—Perdón. —Murmuró Marinette apretando los ojos y apartando el rostro, avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

Dio un paso de espaldas, chocando contra la chimenea y desviando el rostro hacia un lado, suplicando una forma de escaparse de aquel momento incómodo, suplicando encontrar una manera de evitar romperle a Viperion el corazón, ya bastante sufría la gente por su causa.

—Esto está mal. —Murmuró la chica sintiendo que las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, bañándole de lleno el rostro. —Nadie debería sufrir por mi culpa, no quiero que te sientas mal ni que... Pero es que estoy enamorada... y no puedo corresponder a alguien que...

Viperion la interrumpió, apresándola entre sus brazos y suspirando contra su coronilla, confundiendo a la chica todavía más.

—Todo está bien, Marinette. Te lo juro.

—No, claro que no. Yo no... Yo no... —Rompió en llanto y se aferró a la espalda de Viperion, sintiendo en ese gesto un poco de consuelo. —No quiero ser grosera contigo, pero no puedo fallarle a Luka, no cuando él siempre ha estado conmigo, no cuando me enamoré de él, no cuando...

—Marinette. —Interrumpió de nuevo Viperion, sonriendo y alejándose un poco de la heroína. —De verdad, todo está bien.

—Pero yo...

—Créeme, Ma-Ma-Mari-Manette... Todo está bien. —Murmuró Viperion soltando una risita floja ante la mirada de su amiga.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos, pasmada. Por un instante se quedó en blanco al recordar el día que había conocido a Luka en el barco, se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta de que el muchacho había hecho el mismo gesto que Viperion al decir aquello. Por un instante fue como si la magia de los miraculous que los protegían se rompiera y ella pudiera escuchar la voz de Luka tal cual era.

Una vez, Tikki le había dicho que los miraculous protegian a sus portadores, haciéndolos irreconocibles para el mundo. Bueno, ahora ella escuchaba claramente la voz de Luka en aquella risa.

El muchacho contempló la expresión de su amiga y compuso una mueca de disculpa, desviando la mirada.

—Desolé... Sigo siendo malo con las palabras...

—Luka... —Murmuró la chica levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro de Viperion.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado pasando una mano por su rostro y alejándose el cabello de los ojos en un gesto elegante pero seductor en partes iguales, acorde a la personalidad del muchacho, su máscara se disolvió en una lluvia verde, revelando las facciones de Luka Couffaine.

—Así que... estás enamorada de mí. —Murmuró el muchacho ladeando el rostro. —Yo pensé que seguías enamorada de Adrien Agreste.

—Tú no debías saber eso... —Murmruó la chica horrorizada. —No debías saber que tú me...

—No, tienes razón. Yo no "debía" conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos, ni tú debías saber que yo soy Viperion, así que estamos a mano. Un secreto por un secreto... —El muchacho hizo aquel gesto de nuevo, apareciendo su máscara para proteger su identidad y agachándose sobre el rostro de Marinette. —Pero ¿quieres que guarde tu secreto?

—También sabes que soy Ladybug... —Murmuró la chica aturdida.

—Tienes razón, entonces tengo dos secretos tuyos y tú sólo tienes un secreto mío. ¿Cómo lo equilibramos?

¿De cuándo acá Luka era tan bueno con las palabras? ¿No se suponía que el muchacho era mejor con la música? Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, una confesión hecha en el momento justo.

—¿Equilibrarlo? —Murmuró Marinette, desorientada.

—O te cuento un secreto, o revelamos que estás enamorada de mí... Elige.

Luka, Viperion acababa de decir que los miraculous no cambiaban la personalidad de los portadores, pero aquel muchacho se sentía más valiente que de costumbre al hablar con su musa, y se preguntaba si sería por el hecho de que ahora sabía quién era ella y que estaba enamorada de él.

—El secreto. —Eligió la chica conteniendo el aliento.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Luka acercándose de nuevo, esta vez pegando su boca al oído de la chica. —El secreto que protejo justo ahora es, que, aunque creí que mi musa seguía enamorada de otro, yo sigo enamorado de ella.

Marinette lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, sorprendida ante la confesión del muchacho.

—Si vamos a seguir con lo de los secretos... —Comentó Viperion divertido, tomando a Marinette en brazos de nuevo. —Más vale que lo hagamos en otro lado.

.

Chat Noir aterrizó en el Liberty, mirando a derecha e izquierda en busca de su colega.

Escuchó música venir desde el interior, se colgó de cabeza por el costado del barco localizando la ventana de Luka, el muchacho tocaba la guitarra con los ojos cerrados, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Frente a él estaba sentada Marinette, quien le dedicaba una mirada soñadora al muchacho mientras escuchaba los acordes que inundaban la habitación.

El felino golpeó la ventana una vez y, apenas hizo Luka contacto visual con él, se esfumó de la ventana, evitando ser visto por Marinette.

Chat estaba haciendo equilibrio en la punta de su báculo cuando Luka salió a entregarle la caja con su miraculous.

El felino sonrió de medio lado saltando hasta posarse frente a su amigo y sonrió extendiendo una mano para recibir la joya.

—¿Pasando el tiempo con una amiga? —Inquirió el rubio, fingiendo desinterés.

—En realidad, componía para mi novia. —Respondió Luka llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de evitar el sonrojo en las mejillas. —Para compensar el tiempo que pasé ausente sin darme cuenta.

Por un instante, Chat sintió una punzada de celos en lo más profundo de su estómago, alguien más ya había conseguido conquistar el corazón de su Princesse y él ni siquiera se había percatado de aquel hecho. Respiró profundo para calmarse, sabiendo y recordándose que él estaba enamorado de Ladybug.

Sonrió para Luka y asintió una vez.

—Gracias por ayudarnos esta vez, Viperion.

—Gracias a ti.

El felino saltó alejándose del barco, preguntándose qué era el nudo en el estómago que tenía justo en ese momento, pero alejando ese pensamiento para después. Ya le preguntaría personalmente, como Adrien, a Marinette al respecto.

Por su parte, Luka volvió a su camarote y sonrió ante la mirada perdida de su novia.

—¿Pasa algo, Mon coccinelle?

—Nada. Me pone nerviosa que Chat haya estado en este barco. —Dijo cuando Luka volvió a sentarse frente a ella, colocándose la guitarra.

—Pero él no sabe nuestro secreto. Y siempre ha sabido que suspiras por alguien más. —Luka bajó la mirada un momento. —¿O acaso lo correspondes también?

Marinette sonrió evocando el día que Luka se había confesado, el día que, gracias al akuma que había creado a Silencer, ella supo la verdad de los sentimientos de Luka.

—No. Adrien y Chat eran como un imán en mi brújula, alejándome del curso correcto. Luka... —Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, tomando el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y pegando su frente a la de él. —Pero tú siempre fuiste el norte de mi barco.

Cerró distancia y robó un beso a la boca de Luka, preguntándose cómo sería el futuro a partir de ese momento. Sonrieron ambos al romper aquel contacto casto y el muchacho sonrió quitándose una de las muñequeras de cuero.

—Quiero que tengas esto. —Murmuró mientras ajustaba el accesorio en la muñeca de la pelinegra. —Así, cuando te lo pregunten, el mundo sabrá que es cierto.

—¿Que es cierto?

—Que eres mi novia. Que te pertenezco. —Dijo al final volviendo a acercar el rostro. —Que eres mi musa y mi melodía, y que mi música te pertenece. —Al finalizar aquella frase, volvió a tomar la boca de la chica, robándole el aliento con aquellas palabras.

Por un momento, para Marinette Luka era un perfecto mentiroso. No era verdad que era malo para hablar, para expresarse. La chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que, en realidad, Luka era bueno con las palabras sólo porque se trataba de ella.

Y ese beso sólo bastó como la promesa de que iniciaba algo nuevo, lleno de magia, porque en cuanto la boca de Luka hizo contacto con la suya, Marinette pudo escuchar la canción de la que el mayor hablaba todo el tiempo.

—Sí Luka. —Dijo con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos. —Quiero que seas mi héroe.


End file.
